Alone
by Gryffindork115
Summary: this is a michael and maria fic that take place after sexual healing so their could be spoilers...its my first fic so don't review too harshly please...sorry i messed up the disclaimer i got the transcript from crashdown.com.


Author: Fehr's Carebear

Title: Alone

Rating: PG

Category: MM it is a continuation of the scene where Maria goes to Michael's apartment in Sexual Healing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Roswell, and I got the transcript that starts out my story from this is my first fic, so don't kill me if it sucks…JK! It's been sitting in Word for a while. p.s. the (( )) are flashes.

Ch1.

MARIA: I want you to know that what I said about you being all shut down and that's why I had to fake the flashes, that was...wrong and very unfair. If something went wrong, it was because of me. I'm the one who's scared. I mean, I fake all kinds of things all the time with everybody. It's just you were the first person I actually ever admitted it to.

MICHAEL: Well...thanks for sayin' that, but it's not really true.

MARIA: What do you mean?

MICHAEL: It's not true about you being shut down all the time. I happen to know that for a fact.

MARIA: Really? How?

MICHAEL: Because you let me see you. The red sneakers, Maria. One had a Kermit patch on it, and the shoelaces were blue, and you had your Dalmatian dog with you there, licking off your tears. And I saw a whole bunch of other stuff as well. Was I right?

MARIA: Yeah. Um...that dog died when I was, like, 7. Right after my father left.

MICHAEL: Kinda rough?

MARIA: Yeah. I'd say so. I really didn't care about the stupid flashes. I just wanted us to be close.

MICHAEL: Thanks.

(Michael kisses Maria on her forehead and reaches over and hugs her with his left arm…

Part 2 (where my story starts)

"Michael, what other images did you see that time we kissed?" said Maria as she nestled into the crook of Michael's arm. "I saw a lot of things Maria, and if you really want to know, I can show you…" Michael closed his eyes for a minute, calming himself, he knew she would say she wanted to see more, and he'd never done this before. "Really?" asked Maria, "you can do that?" "Yeah, sure, you just need to turn towards me and let me hold your head." Michael said reassuringly. Maria turned towards Michael and he put one hand on each side of her head. Suddenly he closed his eyes, and it was like Maria was sucked into a memory pool.

_((Maria kicking a little boy on the playground))_

_((Maria and Liz playing with their mom's makeup))_

_((Michael walking through school, coming towards Maria with a bouquet of flowers, a scene from a dream of hers)) _

_((Maria's staring in horror at Michael and Max after Liz was shot))_

_((A nightmare involving scary alien heads chasing after Maria and Liz once she found out about the Czechoslovakians.))_

All of these images were coming to her as if they were in a home movie, and she was the one watching. Then, Maria began seeing things that she knew weren't memories of hers.

_((A man yelling at a little boy who was huddled in the corner of a bedroom.))_

_((Maria walking to her locker, talking to her friends, except she looked different, she had a glow about her, and she looked really happy.))_

_((A little boy with spiky hair and a black eye, sitting on a swing by himself and looking longingly at a group of people playing with a little girl with long curly hair.)) _

_((Michael and Maria talking together, much older, in the cabin of a sailboat in the middle of the ocean.))_

Through all of these flashes, Maria felt that boy's feelings, and it took barely a second to realize those were from Michael's head, not hers. After the last flash, Maria came to and realized she was back in Michael's apartment. It had taken only Maria a second to realize the flash of her that Michael saw was how he pictured her. Michael. She looked over at him, guilt on her face, and he turned away. "Damn, I never meant to show you that last one," he stammered out, blushing a little as Maria took his face in her hands. "That's OK, I fantasize too… but that flash; of me at my locker; is that how you really see me?" she asked, rubbing Michael's cheek. "Yes," Michael said, "and if you want to know, the little girl was you too." "I know," said Maria, "I remember that day, it was Liz's birthday, and Liz was wearing that horrible cupcake dress." "Yeah, Michael said, laughing, "I guess I was a damn loner then too, I didn't fit in," he got a look of anger on his face, thinking of life with Hank, and said, "Nobody loves me, and no one ever will." He turned away again, but Maria said, "Michael, I love you," and she hugged him close. He hugged Maria back, and said, "Ditto." As she kissed him sweetly on the lips, Maria rubbed his back and whispered to him, "I'll always be here for you; you will never be alone again."

The End


End file.
